Talk:Magical Law Enforcement Patrol
In DH part 1? How do we know, exactly, that those SA-ish troops at the Ministry are the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they're supposed to represent any organization from the books. They're just a visual device to demonstrate the oppression that was taking place at the Ministry. Jayden Matthews 21:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Where does it say that a squad is the same thing as a patrol? A squad is a group, for one - patrol is singular, patrols is plural. Just double checking that the book actually said that the squad consisted of patrols rather than of something else. Permission to remove squad from the entry? My reading of the quote is that it seems to say that aurors do the important stuff and patrols do the trivial stuff - and that patrols are ordinary (in the below quote) and while aurors are exceptional and highly skilled (when Tonks talks about being an auror and McG and Umbridge talk about Harry being an auror). Is it ok to put that down in the entry? Don't know if this is American or Canadian/British page numbers 'Will it be Aurors who catch them?' 'Oh no, this is too trivial for Aurors, it'll be the ordinary Magical Law Enforcement Patrol - ah, Harry, this is Perkins.' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - p.123 - Bloomsbury - Chapter 7, The Ministry of Magic Tina worked for the MACUSA. We don´t know if the Patrol exists in the MACUSA as well. I suggest we wait until an interview or the ilm itself is released.--Rodolphus (talk) 10:24, February 22, 2016 (UTC) I was not taking about Tina or even Perkins, for that matter - just that "The Magical Law Enforcement Patrol (formerly known as the Magical Law Enforcement Squad), was a subdivision of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic, comprised of a team of wizards and witches tasked with general law enforcement. " Seems inaccurate. First, it is listed as a department subdivision rather than an occupation - it is an occupation. The Arthur Weasley quote refers to an occupation rather than a department or sub department. Secondly, was it formerly known as a squad? The word squad means group. It means that more than one of them was sent out to do the task. Wondering if the squad part was bad editing or even vandalism. There seems to be reference to squads of hit wizards and hit witches - which probably doesn't have anything to do with this entry at all (but should not be deleted until one can figure out where it does belong because someone worked on getting the wording right). As far as the "mistaken" part with Wrong-Way Willy - I presume that it goes beyond the mandate of either an auror or a patrol to convict anyone. Their job is to bring in someone to face charges and possibly charge them - that is it. Whether the person is convicted or let go is not really part of the job description. It may be frustrating to bring someone in only to have them cut a deal, but one still took care of one's end of it. Should be tweaked so it doesn't sound like wrong-way Willy being let go was the fault of the patrol or patrols who brought him in. The entry needs a major revamp. I don't care if I do it or someone else does it. But all major revamps require permission - especially if deleting is involved. (Vaudree (talk) 12:30, February 22, 2016 (UTC))